She Lit My Candle
by colormeagron
Summary: Rachel and Quinn aren't enemies, but they aren't really friends either, that is until they sing Light My Candle in Rachel's room. Then that and a black out, changes everything. Faberry
1. Monday 5 days till blackout

_**Hey guys this is my first time writing a Glee Fanfic, but I love Glee so I decided to try and write one. Truth be told i like Pezberry a lot more Faberry, but i ship both so i decided to just make it Quinn and Rachel. Oh and also this might end up being a 2 shot or a 3 shot no sure. But anyway sorry that was a long Authors Note. Okay now to the story. **_

Rachel slid the comb through her silky dark brown hair, removing small drops of wetness from the mass of brunette softness. She set the comb in the porcelain sink, stepping back to admire herself in the mirror. Rent rang in the bathroom sending her back to the memories that had occured a few days earlier.

* * *

_Quinn stood in Rachel's bathroom brushing her hair making sure that all of the blonde strands fell perfectly back into place. When she was finally satisfied she returned to Rachel's room, finding the girl sitting on the bed, shuffling through a number of DVD's. _

_She stood in the doorway silently watching Rachel as she looked through the stack of DVD's becoming even more frustrated at each passing second. Quinn raised an eyebrow and laughed " quietly to herself. "Rachel, what are you doing." Rachel raised her head, still internally surprised that Quinn had called her by her name, even though she knew she should have gotten over it after the 3 weeks that Quinn had been coming over to her house. _

_She huffed returning to her task, sending some of the DVD's to the floor as she pushed the unwanted videos to the side. "I can't seem to find the movie that I was looking for." She looked back at Quinn who was staring at her telling her to continue and say what the m_o_v_i_e was, so that she may help her to find it. "Rent, I was looking forward to watching it today for i haven't watched it in weeks, but it doesn't seem to be turning up." She sighed in defeat covering her face with both of her hands. "This is absolutely terrible._"

_Quinn laughed again, bending down to retrieve the videos that had been shoved to the floor, forgotten by the petite diva. "You may have been picked on about a lot of things that aren't true Rachel, but one thing that everyone got right is that your a complete and totally drama queen." she got down on her hands and knees so that she would be able to reach under the bed for any remaining discs that she had missed. She soon found one sliding it out with her hand from under the bed. "Oh Rachel," was all that her lips could release. _

_Rachel lifted her head to look in Quinn's direction, "And may I ask you why are you calling my-," she stopped mid sentence seeing the disc that occupied Quinn's hand. "Yay, you found it!" she quickly snatched the DVD from Quinn's hand, though politely doing so, so that she could push the disc into the DVD player sending it onto a journey so that a few minutes later, it's priceless contents could swiftly show up on the screen. _

_Rachel, at first, became slightly disappointed when she had realized that where the DVD had started was not in fact the beginning. She crossed her arms and headed for the TV when she recognized, which scene this was. It was when the character Mami enters Rogers Apartment, asking for a match to "light her candle" for due to the loss of power throughout the building she could not see. But at the same time she was flirting with Roger referring to the term "light my candle" as something entirely different. All the while they both are singing a duet with each other._

_Though Rachel couldn't say that this was her favorite song in the movie, she did wish that she would have the opportunity to sing the song with someone else rather than singing both parts by herself. She watched the encounter that went on in the movie longing, knowing that Finn nor no other boy could or would want to sing this song with her during a duet. For though the boys on the Glee club were truly talented, none of them would be able to pull off the chemistry or the talent that both Adam Pascal and Rosario Dawson showed in these scenes. _

_Quinn watched Rachel intently as she swayed to the harsh rhythm of the song. She knew Rachel wanted to sing it, but she also knew that Finn would never be able to pull it off with the brunette, which is probably why she never asked him. _**Oh to hell with it. **

_"Hey Rachel," Rachel immediately stopped thinking about the movie and turned to face Quinn. Her brown eyes filled with want as the song began to fade, replaced with the dialogue of the characters. "I'll do it." The shorter girl looked confused for a moment, unable to comprehend what the blonde was referring to. _

_"Quinn, what are you talk-."_

_"I'll sing the sing with you I mean," Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Quinn stopped her, "I know you want to Rach, and I know all the words, just let me do something nice for a change." She picked up the remote and rewound the movie back to the beginning of the song. "Come on it's gonna start, I'll be Roger, and you can be Mimi," they both laughed at the last part. Rachel thought it over quickly but before she could say anything Quinn opened her mouth to begin._

_(Quinn) What'd you forget?_

_(Rachel) Got a light?_

_(Quinn) I know you?...You're...Your're shivering *she moved towards Rachel, picking up her jacket along the way*_

_( Rachel) *She accepted the coat as Quinn placed in on her back* It's nothing they turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet. *She looked into Quinn's eyes making sure to turn up her flirt* Would you light my candle ?...What are you staring at? *She smiled at her sweetly though no sure if the feeling that she was getting at the pit of her stomach were just part of her role as well*_

_(Quinn)__ *Quinn snatched her eyes away from Rachel's gaze, which seemed to have a true effect on her* Nothing your hair in the moonlight * She was caught again in Rachel's eye's but she quickly remembered that she had another line* You look familiar *Rachel faked a stumble* Can you make it? * Quinn caught her looking into her eyes again* _**Damn I have to stop doing that**

_(Rachel) Just haven't eaten much today *She began to dance around the room* At least the room stopped spinning anyway * She stopped, staying in character when she saw Quinn gazing at her* What ?_

_(Quinn) *She shook her head* Nothing Your smile reminded me of-_

_(Rachel) *She rolled her eyes* It always reminds people of, who is she? _

_(Quinn) *She looked down* She died. Her name was April_

_(Rachel) *She turned away from Quinn pretending to blow out a candle in her hand* It's out again. * She moved towards her* Sorry about your friend, Would you light my candle? _

_(Quinn) * She moved to light the imaginary candle* Well-_

_(Rachel) Yeah. Ow! *She over dramatized her "ow" a little bit to much and back up into the DVD player sending it to the floor stopping the movie and leading Rachel to start to fall but Quinn caught her before she hit the floor.* _

_(Quinn) *She looked into Rachel dark brown orbs again, this time getting lost in them. Completely forgetting who she was for a moment, and loosing herself in the character. Bending down lower she said softly than intended* I'm Roger _

_(Rachel) *Her eyes fluttered at Quinn's tone of voice* They call me Mimi, she said all of her breath gone. _

_Quinn lifted her up so that they were now standing straight up but still together in a sweet embrace. Their noses were centimeters away, as were there lips. Their heart beat in a rhythm seemingly coming together as one. They both leaned in both thinking they were in character, except this didn't happen in the movie. _

* * *

Rachel was ousted from her thoughts as the lights went out throughout her whole house. Great...just what she needed a Blackout.

**Okay guys so sorry for the song being so log. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written, but i also changed it a lot from what i originally wrote so, oh and please review I live on feedback, K thanks.**


	2. Saturday Present Day

Rachel groped in the darkness for something to hold onto that would hopefully lead her to her bedroom. But all she felt was the air moving around her as she moved her hand back and forth. She moved in the direction of what she thought was her room, hoping to feel the change in the flooring from the hard tile to plush carpet. Thankfully soon as she started walking, the cold feeling vanished from underneath the undersides of her toes turning into the warmth of the carpet in her room.

"_Thank Barbra Streisand_," she thought to herself as she slowly made her way to her bed. For a moment he was slightly upset with herself for not thinking ahead and making sure there was a flashlight on her dresser just in case this event occurred. She got on all fours looking for her phone, knowing that se left it on the floor to charge. As she crawled on the floor she heard a small ring come from underneath her bed.

Reaching underneath the small fortress, she realized that what had rung was not her phone, but actually her computer for she had just received an email. Quickly, she lifted the medium sized screen, causing a ray of light to swim through out the room while she wondered who had sent her a message at this time. Of course…

It was Noah Puckerman.

**From:** Noah

**Subject:** Hy my lttl hot jew

**Message:** Hy Rach, since ur prob nt doin anythn in dis B.O., chck out dis webste

Though Rachel was slightly hesitant, she did have to admit that she was bored, so she clicked the link, silently praying that it would not, take her to a porn site. When the page loaded, however, it was something that she had not originally expected. It was a chat room. She had been on one of them before, she was usually the one who started them, and for nothing other to discuss an important matter. Never had she been in vited to one for the simple reason to just talk.

Filling out all of the small boxes, she clicked enter sending herself to join the rest of the gleeks in the chat. When she looked at the illuminating screen, Rachel cold see the previous conversations that had been going on (sadly only up to the last 15 min), some of which were really interesting.

**Wankycheeriobabi: **I new it Q, u've gone sft

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **S, I hve no idea wat ur tlkn abt, I hvnt gne sft 4 any1

**Wankycheeriobabi:** mum hmmm sure better not he

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **nod anyway ur 1 to talk, B has u wrapped and hr finger *whipping sound

**Wankycheeriobabi: **mmm, no Q, I think u've gt it twisted, I'm not whipped, I cld refuse B if I wanted 2

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **mmmhmm sure

**Britsingleladie has joined the chat**

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **speak of the dvl

**Britsingleladie:** hi guys

**Wankycheeriobabi:** hey BB

**AlwaysontopHBIC:** hey Brit

_The blackout occurs_

**Britsingleladie: **wat happnd guys im scrd

**Wankycheeriobabi: **its ok B, the light are gonna come bk on jst a blckout

**Berrygoldstar has joined the chat**

**Wankycheeriobabi: **WTF, who let the troll in

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **S, calm down

**Berrygoldstar:** Hey Quinn, Brittany…. Santana that was completely uncalled for

**Britsingleladie: **Hi Rachie

**Wankycheeriobabi:** watev RuPaul

**AlwaysontopHBIC:** Hi Rachel, and S, stop with the names

**Berrygoldstar:** Thank You Quinn, that was very nice of you

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **lol, ur welcome Rach, I hope you no tht u r none of those things

**Berrygoldstar: ***giggle* thank u Quinn, though I am aware of that its nice to here someone else say that

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **lol, well then Im def gonna tell u more often

**Wankycheeriobabi:** God dammit Q, I new it

**Friendlygiant, Puckasauris, Futureoffashion just joined the chat. **

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **new wat S, wft r u tlkn bout

**Britsingleladie: **c, Rachie qnd Quinnie, sittin in a tree, K. I. …. I 4got the rest

**Friendlygiant:** Hey gys, wats goin on

**Puckasauris:** Idk, but I hope it involves 2 of them, me and a bed

**Futureoffashion: **Oh, gosh, y did I come here again

**Wankycheeriobabi: **Q has the hots 4 hobbit over here, now we know who she's "always" on top of, lol

**Friendlygiant: **mailman, mailman!

**Futureoffashion: **great now I have to bleach my brain

**Berrygoldstar: ….**

**Futureoffashion:** wow she's finally rendered speechless

**Puckasauris: **ooo, can I get in on this

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **No, b/c there is nothn to get in on

**Berrygoldstar:** exactly…nothing…Santana where would you even obtain that sort of information

**Wankycheeriobabi: **I got it from a very reliable source

**AlwaysontopHBIC:** who, B

**Wankycheeriobabi: **Yup

**Berrygoldstar: **Brittany, it's not nice to make things up

**Britsingleladie: ** I ddnt make it up, I saw it

**AlwaysontopHBIC: **When?

**Britsingleladie: **The other day, durin glee club

***Flashback***

Rachel made her way to the piano, as everyone, except for Quinn who stood in front of the club, sat on the benches in the small room. As Quinn looked over the group of kids before her. She turned around watching as Rachel settled beside the large black instrument. Her face stayed away from Quinn's, looking down at the floor, waiting for the piano to play, starting up the song that the two would soon sing. Things have been kind of weird between them ever since that one day Rachel's room.

Awkward silences occurred more often, they didn't hang out as much; no longer did they talk about simple things for their relationship was no longer simple. It now involved feeling that neither of them could ignore. Feelings of love confusion, want, need. And these feelings became stronger and more confusing as they stood there getting ready to present the assignment that they had been presented the previous week.

Mr. Shue had finally gave in to Rachel's idea of the group singing a duet from a Broadway Play with a partner, little did they know, that he was going to be the one picking the groups. Originally, Rachel had been paired with Santana and Quinn with Brittany. However, due to Santana's constant complaining the four girls were assigned new partners. Santana with Brittany, and to the girls' dismay, Rachel with Quinn.

Not wanting to focus on the giant elephant in the room, they only focused only on the project rather than their "friendship." Being that the assignment was to pick a song that described you and your partners feelings/ relationship (which was exactly what they were trying to avoid), Rachel thought it would be "easier" to just choose a simple song about friendship from the Lion King or another of that nature. But Quinn had a entirely different idea.

*Flashback (within a flashback)*

"No Quinn, absolutely not….I…this…," Rachel was sitting at her desk while Quinn was on her bed looking a the lyrics that she had printed out at her school. It was a specially chosen song that perfectly fit all the criteria of how she felt about them.

"Rachel, I no the song may be a little…intimate…but this is really how I feel about our…this….whatever this is…," she motioned between the two of them before shifting her body so that her legs could hang over the bed, "and it would really help me if we sang the song together for Glee Club."

Rachel took a look at the lyrics that she held in her hand again. Her mind told her that it was that it was too risky, too _painful._ But her heart told her that she should for the song explained her feelings as well and maybe this would provide a of closer. "Okay"

***End Flashback (still and previous Flashback)***

So now there they were standing in front of the club nervous as ever. Wasn't this going to be an experience?

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile. At first I thought that I was just going to leave it as a oneshot, but due to the reviews, I have decided to continue. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be much better though. More singing!


End file.
